The Setup
by Jovianokami
Summary: Makoto sister, Sakura wants to spend some alone time with her boyfriend Kakashi. Kakashi wants to spend some alone time with his girlfriend Sakura but his roomate kepts butting in. The two come up with idea to setup Kurama and Makoto up on a blind date.


I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho and Naruto. If I did I would differently have Kurama with Makoto and Kuwabara with Mina, Yusuke with Rei and Hiei with Ami. Also Sakura would be with Kakashi! So if you have problem with the couples in this part of the one-shot or two shots fics. Please leave.

**The Set up**

Most students didn't enjoy science class, but not Minamino Shuuichi. He had a keen interest in the subject and it showed. Currently he was in his physical science lab class. He was the top student and he always aced every assignment. He couldn't take all the credit though, his lap partner, Kino Makoto, always did her share of the work.

Kino Makoto couldn't say that physical science was the most interesting class ever, because that would be a total lie. She found the subject very boring, but it was a part of the required degree so all she could do was grit her teeth and bear it.

Kurama asked his collaborator, "What type of rock dose this look like to you?"

"I don't know…igneous?"

"If it was igneous it would be really light and you would be able to see where the air pockets had been."

"That's right, but this rock has layers so that makes it a sedimentary rock."

"Exactly."

Makoto looked over their worksheet, "That was the last question, we're done."

The lab partners were the first ones finished. This caused them to earn more then a few evil eyes. Had they been listening closely they might have even heard some complaints. Not that it would have mattered. As usual they were lost in their conversation and generally enjoying each other's company.

"You know what, Minamino."

"What's that?"

"I like being lap partners with you. You're smart, but you don't act like a stuck up know it all and you make the assignments easy to understand."

"I feel the same way. You're a good partner. You don't make me do all the work."

"And I don't tell you how cute you are every five minutes like the other girls in the class do." The brunette blushed at her word choice, "No that I think you're cute…I mean I don't think you're ugly…eh, I better stop now before I have both feet in my mouth."

"You don't know how much I appreciate you not fawning all over me, you're the only girl that doesn't do that. You probably don't like me, at least not in that way."

Makoto smiled at Shuuich's compliments. He was only half right thought. She didn't fawn all over him but it wasn't because she didn't like him. In fact, she had a crush on him. Ever since the first day of class she had been infatuated with Minamino Shuuichi. She was lucky that she was able to be his lab partner. She knew the other girls in the classroom hated her that. It didn't matter; their opinions were meaningless to her.

Shuuichi wanted to hold Makoto's hand and confess the feelings he had for her. He thought she was prettiest, nicest, and certainly the most interesting woman he had ever met. If only he had the nerve to tell that. Over the course of the semester he had learned a lot about her and with each new thing that he learned, his feeling grew even deeper.

Makoto stole a glance at her watch; it showed five minutes to two o'clock. "It's almost time to go. I'll turn in the worksheet since you did it last time."

"Thank you, Kino."

"No problem, that's what a good lab partners does."

They gathered their backpacks and left the laboratory together. Makoto could feel the daggers the females were shooting at her back. It made her smile, the two friends talked casually until they reached the main hallway where they would split up. Makoto had literature class and Shuuichi had a history lecture to attend. They bid each other good-bye and went their separate ways.

Shuuichi forced himself not to look over his shoulder and watch as she walked away. It was hard to resist thought. '_I should ask her out, but she'll probably just say no. I don't thing I'm her type.' _

Unlike a certain redhead Makoto gave into temptation. _'Why won't he ask me out? Who am I kidding; he probably goes for the beauty queen type.' _

LATER THAT EVENING

Hatake Kakashi was lounging on his bed reading. He was trying to wait patiently for his girlfriend, Sakura, because he felt she was certainly worth the wait. They had been dating for less than five mouths, but he was already head over heals for the pink-haired beauty. The longer he waited for her the more he wanted her. His patience finally wore out and be beckoned to her, "Come here my sweet blossom."

Sakura was at her boyfriend's computer checking her e-mail, "Hold on just a second, I need to reply to this message."

"You can play on the internet at your place. When you're with me you should want to pay attention to me."

"I can't, Makoto and I share a computer, but she always hogging it."

"If you come here right now, I swear I'll buy you a laptop."

Sakura giggled at Kakashi pleas for attention. She singed off and left the computer in favor of her boyfriend. "You just swore, Kakashi, I'll be expecting that for my birthday. It's only a few months away."

Kakashi welcome his girlfriend onto the bed with open arms, "March 28, don't worry I'll remember."

The pink-haired girl lay down next to Kakashi. She draped one of her slim arms across his stomach and held him tight. "I'm holding you to it."

"As long as you hold me like this you can have anything you want."

Sakura tilted her head up towards Kakashi face. She smiled radiantly at him and her cheeks tinted slight. "I have everything I want right here."

Kakashi was mere millimeters away from getting the kiss he had been waiting for all evening. He could smell her strawberry shampoo and the faint but lingering scent of perfume applied that morning. He imagined the taste of her sweet lips; it was enough to make his mouth water.

He was so close to sealing the deal when he heard a knock at his bedroom door, followed by the creaking of rust hinges as the door swung open. "Kakashi, where the…Oh, hello Sakura, I didn't know you were here."

Sakura sat up quickly and distanced herself from Kakashi lips, "Hi, Kurama, how are you?"

"Fine and you?"

"I'm great," the pink-haired girl laughed nervously, "Just great." She was desperate to avoid the fact that Kakashi had been interrupted in such an intimate moment. "How's college life treating you?"

Kurama pulled up the desk chair and started talking to his roommate's girlfriend. He only intended to stay a few minutes, but Sakura kept asking him questions. Before he knew it almost an hour had gone by. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to ramble on like that."

Sakura smiled and reassured him, "I really enjoyed it. Whenever I ask my sister questions about college she only tells me that it 'it's boring' or says 'I don't know'. It was nice to get a straight answer for a change."

The redhead told Sakura and Kakashi, "I'' be leaving now, I'm sure you two would like some time alone."

Kakashi bolted from his bed and hurriedly shooed his roommate out, "You couldn't be more right. See you at dinner, Kurama." He turned to his girlfriend and said, "Now it's just you and me."

Sakura avoided her boyfriend as he bounced on the bed, "It's getting late, I better go. I don't want to make my sister worry."

Kakashi walked his cherry blossom to the door. He tried to convince her to stay a little while longer, but he couldn't sway her. He had to settle for the chaste kiss on the cheek she gave him.

"Bye Sakura, call me tonight."

"I will." Before she exited the apartment she said, "Don't forget, you promised to buy me a laptop. If you try to get out of it I'll never forgive you."

"I promise I'll get you one. I love you."

Sakura was walking down the hallway; she turned around and replied, "I love you too."

THE NEXT DAY

Sakura shared an apartment with her older sister, Makoto. When Makoto went away to college Sakura followed. Their parents thought it would be good for her to learn to be independent before the pink haired girl went away to college on her own. There were rules in the apartment, but they were fewer and more lax than the ones at their parents' house. The two sisters fought occasionally, but they were always able to get over it and apologize afterwards. All in all, it was very agreeable living situation.

Currently Sakura and Kakashi were snuggled up on the couch in her apartment. Right when things were heating up Makoto emerged from the kitchen and announced, "Soups on! We're not really having soup, but you get the idea."

Sakura and Kakashi jumped apart. It was easy for them to forget the elder sister wasn't there while she was busy in the kitchen, but much harder to do so now. The tall brunette was carrying a large silver platter that was covered with homemade goodies. Makoto sat the tray on the coffee table then sat down in between her little sister and Kakashi.

The brunette told the couple, "Eat up! I made both of your favorites."

Kakashi picked up a piece of anpan and took a big bite. It was definitely good, but it didn't compare to the sweetness he was about to get. "Delicious as always, thanks Makoto."

"Your welcome," Makoto wrapped an arm around Sakura's neck and gave her a once arm hug, "anything for my baby sis and her friend."

Sakura pushed her sister away and straightened her hair, "Kakashi is more then just a friend, Mako. He's my boyfriend, remember."

"Little sister, where have all the years gone? I still remember the time when you used to run around the house naked. As soon as Mom undresses you, you would take off running. Fortunately, she always managed to stop you before you got out the house."

"Makoto, don't tell stories like that in front of Kakashi!"

The brunette asked, "How about the time I found you crying by the water fountain in the park?"

"I was lost!"

"You were less then two blocks away from home." Makoto elaborated on the story for Kakashi, "She was curled up in a ball screaming 'I want my mama.'. She was inconsolable. It was the funniest thing I ever saw!"

Kakashi nearly choked on his food when heard that. He had tears in his eyes from holding back his laughter.

Sakura leaned across the couch and punched her boyfriend leg, "It's not funny! It was a very traumatic experience." The pink-haired girl justification only made her boyfriend and sister laugh harder.

"You two are both jerks!" said Sakura

Makoto handed her sister a rice ball, "Eat some oingiri and lighten up."

After while all the food was gone. Makoto took the tray to kitchen and cleaned up the mess. Thinking that she was gone for good, Kakashi and Sakura cuddled up on the couch. They had every intention of picking up from where they had left off before the brunette interrupted them.

Just when they were about to kiss, the elder sister reappeared carrying a deck of cards. "Who's up for a game of Hachi-hachi?"

Sakura and Kakashi let out simultaneous groans. The younger sister took the cards and said "I'll deal first."

Kakashi, Sakura, and Makoto were at the movie theater. It was supposed to an intimate date for the couple only, but at the last minute the elder Kino sister decided to tag along. Kakashi and Sakura were sitting next to each other, they were thankful for that miracle. It would've been unbearable if they didn't have that small luxury.

It wouldn't have been so bad, but the brunette insisted on talking to the movie screen loudly at that. Every few minutes she would find something new to complain about. Kakashi and Sakura sank as low as they could into their seats. They found Makoto actions embarrassing. Neither one of them wanted to ask her to stop because then they would be guilty of talking during the film too.

Sakura was grateful that they made it through movie without getting tossed out. Her sister had given up on shouting orders to the onscreen characters around middle of the film when all the explosions and fight scenes started. The trio left quickly emptying theater. Makoto told Sakura and Kakashi, "I have to go to the restroom, don't leave without me."

As soon as the brunette was out of earshot Kakashi grumbled, "Yeah, like we could ever shake her. She'd only find a way to track us down."

Sakura quickly punched her boyfriend in the shoulder, "Don't you talk about my sister like that."

"You know you were thinking the same thing. All she ever dose is tag along on our dates."

"Like Kurama is any better! Sometimes I think you're his boyfriend too."

"That's wrong on so many levels, Sakura."

"Tell me I'm wrong then!"

"You know damn well I'm not dating him, we're just roommates. I don't swing that way."

"I'm talking about Kurama always interrupting our private time. Every time I think we're finally alone he pops up. It's like he has some kind of radar or something. It's so annoying!"

"So is your sister! I like her cooking, but I could stand to see her a little less often."

Sakura was set to defend her sister but she knew Kakashi was right. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew she was right too. She linked arms with her boyfriend and rested her head against his arm.

"What are we going to do? If this keeps up we'll never be alone again."

"We need to come up with something for them to do. If they're preoccupied with something else then they won't bother us and…"

Sakura quickly followed Kakashi line of thought. "We can finally be alone. That's a great idea!"

"The problem is coming up with something for them to do though."

The pink haired girl enthusiasm was quickly curbed, "I forgot about that small detail."

"We can help them find a hobby."

"That's no good, Makoto already has her cooking. Maybe they can join a club or something."

Kakashi quickly squashed the idea, "I'm sure if either one of them wanted to do that they would have joined one at college."

"You have a point there."

"We've got to come up with something."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement. "Otherwise they'll always barge in on our dates. Nobody likes a third wheel."

"Kurama and Makoto don't seem to mind though."

A light bulb went off in Sakura's head, "What if we set them up on blind dates? Maybe we'll get lucky way."

"That's a good idea, but what if the dates go bad?"

"Then we'll just have to keep trying. Let's stay positive because if we give up before we've even started the we'll never get any privacy."

"You're right, Sakura. You set up Makoto and I'll set up Kurama."

"Where are we going to send them on their dates? If we don't have something already picked out they'll try to get out of it."

"I was saving these as a surprise, but I think this is better use for them." Kakashi reached into his coat pocket and removed some tickets. "I've got four tickets to the new amusement park. My boss gave them to me for free. I'll give two to Kurama and you give the other two to Makoto. That's where they'll go on their blind dates."

"This is perfect! There's no way Makoto will turn down something free. There's no way this plan can go wrong."

In celebration of their plan the couple shared a hug. Makoto returned from the restroom and saw them embracing. "What did I miss?"

Sakura smiled at her sister, "Oh, nothing much."

Sakura arrived at Kakashi apartment before he did; fortunately, Kurama had been there to let her inside. They were in the living room, sharing a pot of tea and pleasant conversation. It was the most time that she had spent with Kakashi roommate alone. Thanks to the one-on-one talk she was able to realize that he was a pretty nice guy. He was also good looking, smart, and a gentleman. He was the kind of guy she wouldn't mind her sister dating.

"Kurama, do you have any plans for this Saturday?"

"Besides studying, I don't have any."

"How would you like to go out on date?"

"I'm flattered, Sakura. But I don't think Kakashi would approve of sharing you."

The young woman was blushing until she realized he was joking. "I meant with my older sister. She's about your age."

Kurama was suspicious of the possible set up but didn't want to appear rude, "What's she like?"

Thinking she had his attention, the pink haired girl perked up as she talked about her sibling. "She has a great personality, you'll always have fun with her, and she the best cook I know."

The redhead found himself frowning. He was becoming more and more skeptical. "What dose she look like?"

"I think she's really pretty, but she always complaining about her looks. She has a really athletic body, long brown hair and dark green eyes. She also tall but she not freakishly tall at least not that much."

Kurama paused before saying, "She sounds…lovely."

"I think you would really like her."

"I'm sure I would." Kurama reached for the teapot. He was relieved to find it almost empty. He would use that as his excuse to get away from what he suspected was a set up for a blind date.

Sakura caught the redhead arm before he could retreat. "Would you like to meet her?"

The young woman had such a hopeful look in her eyes that he couldn't refuse. "I don't see a problem with that. How about the next time you come over you bring her with you?"

"I have a better idea…"

The redhead groaned internally. _'Oh no, here it comes.'_

"I think you two should go out on a date this Saturday. I have two tickets to the new amusement park, you could meet her there. What do you say?" sensing his hesitation Sakura said, "You'll really like her."

He internalized, _'I already like someone…'_

Kurama couldn't stand the way she was eyeing him. She was giving him the puppy eye look that she usually reserved for Kakashi when she wanted something. It made the redhead want to cave in and say yes to anything. He knew he would regret it, but that didn't stop him from saying, "Ok, I'll go out with her Saturday."

"This is great! I can't wait to tell Makoto."

Kurama recognize the name and for a second entertained the thought that Sakura was talking about his secret crush. He quickly dismissed it as nonsense. What were the odds that they were related? Makoto was a common name anyways. He could think of three other girls at college with the same name and those were just the ones that he knew about. It was a large school after all.

"What time should I meet your sister, Sakura?"

"How about four o'clock? That way if things work out you can have dinner together."

"Let's not get carried away. He will I recognize her?"

"She'll be the tall brunette wearing a green dress, okay?"

"Got it, the brunette dressed in green."

"Thank you Kurama, I just know you and my sister will have a good time."

"Let's hope so."

Kurama and Sakura heard a key rattling in the door and knew it was Kakashi. The pink haired girl rushed to the door to greet him.

"It took you long enough to get home."

"I missed the train."

"You're always late, Kakashi."

"It's part of my charm."

Sakura got on her tip toes and kissed her boyfriend cheek, "I'll see you later."

"But I just got home!"

"I know, but something has come up." said Sakura she dashed out the apartment and ran to the elevator. As she stepped through the metal door she called out to him, "I love you! See you tomorrow."

Kakashi still had his arms outstretched, shock by the way his love had blown past him. He glared at his roommate, secretly blaming the redhead for Sakura abrupt departure. He menacingly---whether intentional or not is unknown---walked towards the couch then sat down.

To Kurama his roommate thoughts were as clear as if the older man had spoken them aloud. He quickly defended himself. "Don't look at me that way. It didn't scare her off."

"Then why was she in such a hurry to leave?"

Slightly embarrassed that he had been set up on a blind date Kurama vaguely replied, "She had some good news to share with her sister."

Kakashi half-heartedly cursed the brunette. Once again she had come between him and his sweet blossom. "Man, I was really looking forward to seeing Sakura today. I had a really bad day at work and I could've used some of her special cheering up."

Kurama laid his hand on his friend shoulder, "You can always tell me about it."

"No thanks, it's not the same." The silver haired man swatted the hand away, "Sakura always gives me a massage." He smiled at the redhead and said, "Unless of course you want to."

"I don't think so, Kakashi."

"That's cold; you could've at least pretended to think it over."

"Sorry, I didn't want to lead you along." Kurama looked at the living room clock. It was almost seven o'clock and he still had a paper to complete. "It's been great, but I have work to do."

"Before you go I have something to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I got a date for on Saturday. Her name is Anko, we work together. You'll meet her at five at the new amusement park."

Kurama had a feeling of déjà vu and he didn't like it one bit, "Look here…"

"Don't bother trying to get out of it. You're going and that's that."

"You can't force me to do something I don't want to do. You should know by now that I can be quite stubborn. Besides, I already have plans. I already have another date…"

Kakashi was effectively tuning everything out everything his friend said, "Cancel the plans; you're going out with Anko."

Kakashi stood up and went in the kitchen to get something to drink. He popped open a beer and took a long swallow.

"If you don't do this for me, I'll forget when my half of the rent is due for the next three months."

"You wouldn't dare sink that low!"

"Try me, Kurama. You can be stubborn all you want, but remember I don't have a problem with fighting dirty."

Kurama compared paying the rent all by himself for three months with going on a blind date. "…Fine, I'll go out with her."

"I knew you'd see things my way." Kakashi finished off his drink and got another one out of the refrigerator. He saw his roommate sitting on the couch and asked, "Don't you have some homework to do? You better get it done; you don't want anything to keep you from your date tomorrow."

Kurama said nothing to his friend; he made his way to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. He sat at his desk and eyed the work before him with disinterest. He had two blind dates tomorrow, neither of which he wanted to go on. He had already committed to meet both woman and he wasn't about to go back on his word---no matter how he wanted to. Kurama weighed his options and finally came up with best way to handle the situation.

'_My first date is at four and I don't have to meet Anko until five. That gives me an hour to ditch Sakura sister. I hate to do that, but Kakashi isn't leaving me with much a choice.'_

Kakashi opened his roommate door without knocking; He set down two slips of paper on the redhead's desk.

"Here are the admittance tickets. Don't forget you're meeting her at five o'clock, don't be late."

'_I wish I could forget.'_ Kurama fingered the tickets then stuffed them in his wallet so he wouldn't lose them. _'I wish I was taking Kino then I wouldn't mind going. Yeah right, like she would ever go out with me…'_

LATER THAT EVENING

"Please, Mako!"

"No."

"I'll wash dishes for one month."

"No."

"Two months!"

"No."

"Six months!"

Makoto briefly considered the offer before replying, "No."

"I'll do your laundry for three weeks."

"No."

"If you say yes, I'll clean the house whenever you want, even if it isn't dirty!"

"No."

Sakura was running out of bribes to offer. She had only one thing left to offer, but knew for certain her sister would refuse it too. That didn't stop her from trying though.

"I'll cook for you!"

"Ew! Now way!"

"What will it take? I'll whatever you want!"

"I don't want anything. There's nothing you can give me that will make me go on a blind date."

"Why not?"

Makoto looked insulted and said, "I'm not some desperate loser who can't get a date."

Sakura yelled in a frustrated voice, "Then go get date!"

"I don't want to!"

"When the last time you had a boyfriend or gone on a date?"

"I don't see how that important…"

"It was high school, Makoto, your sophomore year of high school. That was three years ago. I hate to break it to you, but you're already a loser Sis."

Makoto rolled up her sleeves, ready to remind her _little_ sister of her place, "Watch your mouth!"

Sakura retreated, placing the couch and coffee table in between her and Makoto. She also ensured the front door was nearby, just in case she needed to retreat even further. Not deterred by the brunette negative attitude, she continued to try persuading her sister.

"He a really nice guy. He smart, good looking, polite…good looking. He has really nice hair too. You like guys with nice hair, right? Did I mention his gorgeous green eyes? You have green eyes, he has green eyes, it's a match made in heaven."

"I'm not doing it, Sakura."

"But I already told him that you would."

The brunette shrugged her shoulders, "That's not my problem. I didn't make you lie."

"At the time it wasn't a lie. I thought you would enjoy getting out of house for a change." Sakura mumble a little too loudly, "Instead of always tagging along with Kakashi and me."

"So that's what this all about. You want alone with your old man!"

"He not old," Sakura added rather weakly, "at least not that old…"

"I can't believe you're because I spend time with you and your boyfriend. you should be glad that I like him."

"It's cute when a _younger_ sister spends time with her _older_ sister and boyfriend. However, when it's the other way around it's a little weird"

"So on to of being desperate and a loser, you think I'm weird too?"

"I didn't mean it like that, Mako."

"Then how do you mean?"

"Look you're my sister and I love you but that isn't enough to keep you from getting on my nerves! I need some time alone with my boyfriend and I can't have that if you're always hanging around us. Will you please go on the date for me?"

Makoto groaned and thought to herself, _'Not the puppy eyes look!'_

Sakura mainly used the puppy eyes look on Kakashi now, but growing up she perfected them on her big sister. Just like when they were kids, the gaze was melting Makoto heart and turning her will to mush.

The elder sister asked, "What his name?"

"It's Kurama"

"That stupid name, but I'll give him a chance if it means that much to you?"

"Really, Mako?"

"I just said yes, didn't I?"

"All right! Thanks, you're the best!"

"You can compliment me later, but right now just give me the details of the date before I come to my senses and change my mind."

"Oh, before I forget, wear the green dress that I bought you. You know, the one you don't like."

Makoto frowned at the idea, "I don't want to wear that."

"Too late, I already told Kurama that what you would have on."

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll wear it. Any other orders, ma'ma?"

"No, I believe that all."

"Good, I'm going to my room. If I'm lucky, my bed will swallow me or someone will kidnap me and I won't to go on the stupid date."

SATURDAY AFTERNOON

Makoto paced back and forth in front of the amusement park entrance. She was twenty minutes early and was using the extra time to settle her nerves. She wanted so badly to hop on the next bus and go home, but she remembered Sakura puppy eye look and gave up on running away. She ceased her restless pacing and leaned against the fence surrounding the amusement park. The silver watch on her left arm let her know she had fifteen minutes of freedom left. She wondered what her blind date looked like. It was probably some annoying nerd that was obsessed with mecha and who would be a good six inches shorter then her.

She looked down the sidewalk and recognized one of her fellow college students, "Hey, Minamino, over here, it's Kino!"

The redhead looked around until he spotted who was calling hi. His face instantly lit up as soon as he spotted her. He jogged over to the lovely brunette. "What a pleasant surprise. How are you?"

Makoto couldn't get rid of the big grin stuck to her face, "I'm doing great and you?"

"I'm doing a lot better now that I've seen you. It's always good to unexpectedly run into a friend."

"Yeah, it is. So what are you doing here? Are you on your way to the amusement park?"

"Uhmm…I'm on a date actually…"

Makoto heart skipped a beat and her blood turned to ice. _'A date? He on a date…I should have known he would have girlfriend.'_ She tried to talk around the lump that had formed in her throat.

"I hope you and your girlfriend have fun."

"I don't have a girlfriend. My roommate set me up on a blind date."

The tall brunette sighed in relief, "That good to hear!"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that it's good you're doing something besides studying."

"May I ask what you're doing here?"

"I'm on a blind date too. I really don't want to be here though."

The redhead was jealous, but he still managed to smile sympathetically, " I know how you feel."

"I'm only here because my sister begged me."

"I would have refused but my roommate threatened not to pay rent."

"What a jerk!"

"I suppose it could be worse."

"I don't see how."

"A least we can keep each other company for a while. That's a lot better than waiting alone."

"You're right, I didn't think of it that way." Makoto smiled at the redhead and thought to herself._ 'I would rather be on a date with Shuuichi, but this is good to. It's not everyday that I can see him outside of class.'_

The two friends talked amicably for quite some time. Makoto was enjoying the talk so much that she failed to notice the time. It was already by 4:30 she laughed and told her classmate.

"I think Kurama has stood me up."

"What did you say?"

"I said I've been stood up."

"No, the name, what name did you say."

"I said Kurama. Is that problem?"

'_Wait a minute…tall brunette wearing a green dress…How could I've been so blind?!'_

Shuuichi broke into chuckle. The chuckle quickly became a loud laugh. He tried to contain it behind his hand to no avail.

Realization chose that moment to dawn on Makoto, "Really nice hair and gorgeous green eyes…"

The pair locked eyes and said simultaneously, "Sakura!"

"Minamino, are you my blind date?"

"Yes, I believe I am." said Kurama found himself smiling at his good fortune as well as Kino shocked expression.

"Sakura set it up yesterday."

"I can't believe this! Why did she say your name was Kurama?"

"Kurama is my nickname—there's story behind that. She heard Kakashi call me by that all the time so she much have thought it was my real name."

Makoto's heart was beating so fast. Her sister had unknowingly set her up on a date with the guy she liked. It felt like there was no way the day could get any better.

"Kino, I've had a great time sitting here talking to you." Kurama pulled out the tickets Kakashi gave them.

"Since we're supposed to be on a blind date, why don't we spend the rest of it in the amusement park?"

The day had just gotten a thousand times better, "I would love to."

The couple went on every ride, except for the ones for little kids. They played games and ate till their hearts content. The time flew by and before they knew it night had fallen. The sky was dark, but because of the city lights the stars couldn't be seen. The only heavenly body visible was the moon. They saved the Ferris wheel for last. They sat in their cart moving in large, lazy circle watching the amusement park at night.

"I had a really good time today, Minamino."

"I did too. I can't remember the last time I enjoyed myself so much."

Makoto was always proud of her reputation as being a 'bold woman'. However, she wasn't living up to it now. She wanted to tell Shuuichi about her feelings. But even after what he just told her she still feared rejection. It was so unlike her to worry about something like that. True she did it when she was younger, but she had long out grown of it. She wasn't going to rely on Shuuichi asking her out again, she would take the initiative.

"I don't want this to be our first and last date. When can I see you again?"

Shuuichi smiled brightly, "It took you long enough ask. I was worried you were going to make me do it." He slid closer to Makoto and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm really glad Sakura set us on a date."

"So am I"

"Would you like to know a secret?"

"Sure, as long as it's not too weird."

The redhead whispered into his date ear, "I've had crush on you since the first day of physical science. I wanted to ask you out for the longest time, but I didn't think I was your type."

Makoto turned her head to the side so she could face Shuuichi and ran the back of her fingers against his cheek, "Trust me, you are definitely my type."

Makoto brushed her lips softly against her date mouth. She kissed him gingerly, taking in the soft texture. So long she had waited for such a moment and now that she had the chance she wasn't it in a hurry.

Kurama welcome the brunette advances and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her warm body closer and deepened the kiss. It was intoxicating. It was even better then he thought it could be. After several minutes their passion lessened and they ended the kiss.

"Dose this mean I can look forward to a second date?" asked Kurama

Makoto caught her crush hand and squeezed it tight, "I think that a safe bet to make."

It was a inopportune time, but Kurama couldn't help thinking about standing Anko up. He was going to have to pay the rent all by himself for three months. It was worth it thought to be able to be on a date with his dream girl.

The new couples shared another kiss and made the best of their remaining time on the Ferries wheel. If it was any indication they would be sharing a lot more of them in the near and distant future.

ELSEWHERE

Kakashi and Sakura were curled up his couch, entwined in a way that only lovers can manage to do comfortably. They were halfway through a sitcom that they both enjoyed when he muted the television and asked, "Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything."

"Exactly, we're finally alone."

Sakura squealed with excitement, "I love it!"

"It's just you, me and this empty apartment."

Sakura cooed seductively, "With an empty bed that needs warning…"

Kakashi kissed his girlfriend ear, "What are we waiting for? Let go do something about it."

The couple was on their way to bedroom when Kakashi phone started ringing. He was torn between ignoring and answering it. Thinking the call was important he told his girlfriend, "I'll be right there."

He pushed the 'talk' button and said, "Hello?"

"Kakashi, what the hell?! I'm going to get you for this!"

"Who is this?"

"It's Anko, your supposed friend!"

"Anko, you are my friend. Now clam down and tell me what wrong?"

The woman screamed, "Your other stupid friend stood me up! I was stood up by my blind date! Do you know how big of a loser that makes me?!"

"I'm sure Kurama had a good reason…"

"I don't care if he had to stop and help deliver a set of sextuplets, he stood me up!"

"Anko…"

"What kind of man stands me up?! I can't believe this! If I knew who that guy was I would so kick his ass! You owe me big time for this and I mean _big_! You hear me, Kakashi? Kakashi? Kakashi?!"

Kakashi dropped the phone on couch and went to Sakura. He much rather hear her whispering sweet nothings in his ear then Anko screaming like a banshee even if it was a little justified. He would deal with Kurama later. On the bright side he could use the money he'd save on not paying rent for three months to help buy his little blossom a laptop.


End file.
